The Dark Room
by Miryoku
Summary: Without the light they would only scream. One-shot! Friendly Fic


Yoku: I have written this story a long time ago and it was suppose to be in a chaptered story of mine but I decided to make it into a one-shot instead. I do hope you people like reading this. As for any other stories being updated… yea… sorry… still nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did I would've updated any story sooner don't ya think?

**Summary: **Without the light they would only scream.One-shot! Friendly Fic

**The Dark Room**

"Damn it… this is the last time I buy cheap pillows…" Seto Kaiba replied with an angry expression on his face.

"But you have to admit this was fun," Yugi commented looking at him with a smile on his face.

Seto sighed and shook his head.

Yugi and his other three friends, Téa, Joey, and Tristan, was all placed in the Kaiba's manor. Having been invited to spend the night, in other words they were invited to have a sleepover, by their good friend Mokuba Kaiba.

Joey Wheeler was dressed in his pajamas which consist of a white t-shirt and long cotton pants. Tristan Taylor wore a grey t-shit and long cotton pants as well. Yugi Muto clothed in his matching white and spotted nightie. Téa Gardner in her pink nightie, Mokuba Kaiba in his forest green jammies, and his older brother in his silk nightie; they all bore a smile on their face minus Seto Kaiba who was trying to hide his happy face.

Joey blew a strand of hair out of his eyes while helping the others clean up all the feathers that flew out of the pillows that were given to them. He grinned, his infamous grin, and sat on his bottom when he was through. The others soon followed having to throw away the feathers.

Tristan sat next to his good friend Joey and Yugi sat at his other side. Seto and Mokuba sat together as well and Téa sat on the other side where her mat was placed, slightly away from the older boys.

She lied down and looked up at the ceiling. "What now?" having to let out a yawn.

Seto leaned with his arms supporting his back in the process. "How about we sleep?" he asked with a tired and amused expression on his face.

Téa glared and stuck her tongue at him as he chuckled.

The sleeping arrangement goes as followed, announced by the placed mats and other items. Tristan was near the wall of the living room quarters; followed by Joey, Yugi, Mokuba, Seto, and lastly Téa.

The room was big, large enough for everyone to roll around and have enough breathing space from one another. Curtains were pulled in; the television was turned off and was faced in front of them. The sofas and coffee table pushed to the side, same goes for the fort they made at the corner of the room. Lamps and other knickknacks were pulled away even the expensive items were stashed somewhere safe.

Mokuba yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Upon seeing this Seto turned to his brother with a small smile on his face.

"Time for bed Mokie…" Seto began pulling him down to tuck him in.

"I'm not—" a yawn, "tired Seto…"

He smiled ever so slightly at him, "Sure you're not…" he ended pulling the top covers over and tucking it over under his chin.

Mokuba gave one last yawn while sticking an arm out to cover his action. The others silently watched with an 'aww' look on their faces. Seto sensed their eyes on them and looked over.

"Shouldn't you dweebs be getting to bed as well?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Joey and Tristan smiled at him. "But Kaiba… we're already in bed…" Tristan said rather slyly.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at him but shook his head never wanting to get into an argument as he heard giggling from behind him.

'Whatever…' he thought.

"Alright…" Yugi chimed in, "it's starting to get late you guys… we'll have more fun tomorrow."

Seto's right eye seemed to twitch when he heard his response. 'Great… why the hell did I agree to this?' he thought angrily walking over to the switch to turn off the lights of the living room.

Lights turned off; the gang got comfortable in their mats and tucked themselves in while shuffling was being heard and small grunt was let out by the boy who also sat down in his mat and laid still. All was silent; the only thing that was making noise was the sound of the clock ticking and someone rummaging through their bag. Seto, Tristan, Téa, Yugi, and Mokuba turned their heads while blinking in the dark.

"Joey…?"

"Yeah…"

"What are you doing?" Téa asked from her spot.

Wheeler continued to go through his duffle bag. His legs wrapped around it and the side of his hair covered his face from his eye-view.

"I'm trying to—ah hah!" he exclaimed pulling out a small hand held device.

The others blinked wondering what the heck he pulled out. Mokuba propped himself up to see what was going on same goes for the others minus Seto who just sat on his rear-end.

Joey got on his knees and began moving down his mat. Pumping his arms while traveling along, the others watched him while adjusting to the dark. They seem to sweat-drop when they stared at Joey's outline. His white t-shirt tends to blend through the unlit room causing him to be apparent.

_Th-thump th-thump_

Everyone seemed to blink again when they heard the weird sound coming from the other side of the room. All of a sudden light began to beam throughout the area; Tristan had to blink from the bright light that was eliminating towards his eyes as he held an arm up.

"What the…" they all replied.

Joey stood up from his knees and crossed over towards his mat, walking around his friend Tristan and lying down between him and Yugi.

"Night…" he smiled tucking the blankets around him.

"Night… that's all you have to say after putting that blasted thing on?" Seto argued.

"Yep," he placed his arms behind his head.

"Well turn it off!"

"But…"

Tristan turned his head in the boy's direction. "Sorry Joey…" he turned over to flip the switch.

All was pitch-black and deadly quietly for a little while after everyone said their 'good-nights'. Joey hid deeper into his mat and blankets clenching tight on the top of his covers.

"I'm scared…"

Seto gave an annoyed sound. "For crying out loud, Wheeler… What the heck are you so afraid of?"

A pause.

"Seto…" his brother whispered curling beside him.

"It's alright Mokuba…"

"It's not alright, Kaiba! The aliens!" Joey bolted turning his head in his direction.

"Joey… that was just a dream…" mumbled Téa from a far, "go to sleep…"

Seto turned his attention over at the girl who snuggled deep in her own blankets.

"But Téa—"

"You heard her, now go to sleep," Seto demanded turning himself in and closing his eyes.

"But what happens if da aliens suddenly pop out of nowhere and are sudden behind us? Just waitin' to eat our brains and—"

"Joey that was just a movie… now shut up and go to sleep…" Tristan muttered.

There was some shuffling being heard in the room.

"Seto…"

His brother wrapped a protective arm around him.

_Tick tick tick_

A rustling sound was heard in the room again. The many heads perked up to examine who the heck it was making that noise but saw no one. They heard the clock tick plenty of times as they lay still in their mats.

Joey pulled the covers over his head as many of the other boys did the same. Téa hugged her pillow as she tried to sleep but awareness still lingered inside her. Seto pulled his brother closely, just in case something happens. Mokuba held his eyes closed but the image of aliens kept popping back up in his head, just waiting to get to his brain. Yugi was silently talking to Yami who was trying to calm the poor boy down and Tristan was fighting the urge to turn the night light back on.

_Tick tick tic—_

"DAMN IT!!"

"SETO, I'M SCARED!"

"JOEY! SOMEONE, TURN IT BACK ON!!"

"WHEELER!!"

The tiny light brightened the room as the gang began to relax when they saw the protected light turn on. They said one last 'good night' and began closing their eyes until the light began to flicker and it completely turned off, darkening the room once more.

"AHHH!!"

"AIIIEE!!"

**THE END**

Yoku: ahaha… hope that satisfy most people's taste in humor… I really need to start getting back in writing though (-.-) Anyways… sorry for the OOC-ness and grammar and such… and like I said before this has been written a long time ago. Please continue to wait out on my other stories for I am trying my best. The ideas just don't seem to be coming to me…

Read and Review (no flames please)


End file.
